Ménage à Trois
by savethesalmon
Summary: ShigurexHatorixAkito. Warning- Polyamory never thought I'd have an opportunity to use that word . Also, very slight yaoi.


When Hatori awoke in the morning, he liked to look into the sleeping eyes of his two lovers- watching quietly as they dreamt. The man, Shigure, was handsome and playful, yet had an air of darkness to him. Akito was different, she appeared cold and frail, but Hatori knew she cared about them more than anything in the world.

After several peaceful moments, Hatori rose and began his usual routine. He made a pot of coffee, reheated some of the food from the previous night (he never learned how to cook), and arranged Akito's pills for the day. If anything, Hatori liked consistency. He liked to start off his morning alone with a cigarette.

Akito was the next to rise. The empty space to her right made her anxious, so she quickly kissed Shigure on his forehead before creeping towards the kitchen. She watched as Hatori read the newspaper. He was smoking; something he never did when she was in the room, claiming it was bad for her health. It was bad for his health too. She thought he looked handsome when he was relaxed like this, but would never admit it.

"Akito, I know you're watching me. You can sit down, you know…" Hatori chuckled, not looking up from his book. Akito blushed and hurried to the table. As they ate, neither said very much. They were content with silence. That made two of them.

"Hari! Akito! I'm awake! Aren't you glad to see me? What are we having for breakfast?" Their lover's voice rang through the house. He walked into the room smiling, bringing a breath of fresh air with him. Akito and Hatori looked up and smiled slightly, acknowledging him before going back to their food.

Shigure pouted, "Fine, I guess I'll make my own breakfast. I miss Tohru, she was such a good housewife. You two are pretty worthless." Akito glared at him, insecure about her lack of proper womanly skills. Hatori just ignored him.

After a little bit of small talk and a few small arguments, Hatori announced that he was leaving for work. Akito lit up, saying she needed a ride to town to run some errands. As she ran to get ready, Hatori and Shigure were left alone in the kitchen.

Shigure embraced Hatori and smiled, whispering in his ear that he looked especially good today. Hatori blushed, and quickly kissed Shigure before squirming out of his arms and putting on his coat.

"Have fun at work, Hari," Shigure winked before turning to see Akito, dressed in a light blue cotton dress. "Why, don't you just look adorable? I wish you always dressed like this." Shigure said lightheartedly. He was met with a scowl from Akito. He managed to get a quick peck from her before his lovers left in a hurry. Now he was alone.

* * *

In the car, Hatori drove while Akito played with her silky black hair. She had been growing it out, and it was now a little past her shoulders. Shigure liked it this way, but Hatori secretly preferred it shorter. She seemed lost in her thoughts, blankly staring out the car window as the car got closer and closer to town.

"Where did you want me to drop you off, Akito?" Hatori interrupted her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed how long they had been in there. Akito quickly looked up and replied, "Here is fine, I know you need to get to work. I just need to run some errands." She reached for the door handle, but was stopped by Hatori's large, pale hand. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately for several moments. At first Akito was surprised, but she quickly returned his advances.

When they pulled apart, they both took a deep breath and blushed. Hatori was usually not this assertive. He smiled sheepishly and said goodbye as she got out of the car. "Goodbye, Akito. I love you…." He said quietly, but she was already gone.

* * *

Shigure was used to spending his days alone at home. He was lazily reading a book while sprawled out on the couch when the phone rang.

"Sohma residence, Shigure speaking." He answered distractedly; enthralled with the book Hatori had given him.

"Shigure, it's me, Tohru! I just wanted to call and check up on you." Tohru laughed. Shigure could hear children crying in the background. Shigure smiled, he was glad that somebody wanted to talk to him.

Shigure replied happily, "Oh Tohru. I'm doing fine! Hatori and Akito too… Though it's rough without your cooking, I must say." He then proceeded to listen to Tohru fret about how sorry she was that she couldn't cook for him, and how she could send him recipes, and apologize a few more times. Shigure began to look at his watch impatiently, before interrupting Tohru to tell her he needed to work.

He then proceeded to take a nap.

* * *

Leaning on the wall outside of his building during his break, Hatori decided to smoke one last cigarette. He was trying to quit, because what kind of doctor smokes? He was stressed though. He had multiple patients today, and Akito was acting strange. So he just exhaled and sighed.

* * *

Akito glanced around the office. It was unfamiliar to her, as Hatori before had always treated her. She felt as if everybody was staring at her, thinking in their minds "What a slut. What kind of woman comes to these places alone?". She wished she could tell Shigure and Hatori about her problem, but she was afraid.

Her period was two weeks late. She felt sick in the morning. She was more moody that usual. It was like a terrible sitcom. They had all agreed when they first became a couple that they would wait to have children, once they had figured out who would be the father. Hatori was good about making sure she took her birth control pills, but she knew she had missed a few here and there. A sense of dread washed over her. What am I going to tell them? She thought. Who is the father? What if one of them gets mad and leaves? She was so lost in her worries that she didn't notice the nurse calling her name.

"Akito Sohma? Akito Sohma, our doctor is ready for you." Akito stood up quickly and rushed into the office, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. The doctor was some creepy old guy, who laughed too much and wasted too much time. He was nothing like Hatori, and that made Akito want to cry.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hatori left work early to pick Akito up. She had asked him to meet her at a restaurant they frequently ate at, because he knew how to get there. When he pulled up to where she was standing, she looked visibly shaken. A look of fear washed over his eyes.

"Akito, what's wrong? What happened to you?" He asked as she got in the car. She didn't look him in the eyes.

"Nothing happened, Hatori. I'm just not feeling very well. Hurry up drive home." She replied coldly. They drove in silence, avoiding each other's glances. When they arrived at home, they both got out of the car and slammed their doors shut.

Akito barged in through the door, Hatori following close behind. "We're home, Shigure!" Hatori called, sounding annoyed. Shigure rushed out of his office to greet them.

"Oh thank god you're home! I was getting so lonely!" Shigure cried playfully. Akito stormed up to their room. Hatori took a moment to glare at her before turning to Shigure.

"I don't know what her problem is. When I picked her up, she seemed upset. Then she just snapped at me." Hatori huffed as he sat down with Shigure.

"Maybe it's hormones? Our little Akito is a woman, you know!" Shigure laughed, pouring Hatori a drink. Hatori just sighed. They stayed together and chatted for a while after that. Until Hatori started to become concerned.

"She really has been in there for a long time, hasn't she? Do you think we should check on her?" Hatori said, nodding his head towards their bedroom. Shigure thought about it for a moment, and nodded in agreement. The two men crept quietly into the room, where Akito lay in a slump in the corner.

"Akito, sweetie, are you okay? You've been in here for a while now, what's wrong?" Shigure asked gently, kneeling down to be closer to her. Akito looked up at them afraid. A few tears fell down her cheek before she spoke up.

"I have something to tell the both of you. And you might hate me for it, and you might want to leave me for it, but I thought you should know…" She choked out. Shigure and Hatori looked at each other, alarmed.

"After you dropped me off today, Hatori… I went to a doctor… A doctor that specializes in female things…" She said slowly, looking at her shoes. "A-And, he confirmed my suspicions that I'm… Pregnant." The last part was said very quietly, but they both heard it.

Shigure and Hatori's faces went blank for a moment, before they simultaneously took Akito into an embrace. She cried on Shigure's shoulder while Hatori patted her soothingly on the back.

"Akito, we would never leave you over that. This isn't a sad thing. You're going to be bringing a beautiful child into the world." They reassured her. But Akito wouldn't listen. She was still upset.

"It doesn't matter who the father is. We will both love it equally, no matter what." Shigure reminded her. He held her close and kissed her deeply, trying to break her out of her hysteria.

Hatori, however, was lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note- And that's a wrap! Sorry if the story wasn't any good. I'm thinking I will do one more chapter, but before I do, I need to ask a question. Who do you think should be the father? Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
